TV Time with Blue and Sky
by SkyTheInvertedPony
Summary: Hey everybody, This is Sky and Blue here. We recently bought a magic T.V. that actually transports us into the show we're watching! How cool is that? Come with us as we explore the depths of this new machine! A/N: This is just a side project that I'm working on While I write for My other stories.


"Happy Birthday!"

**_No, no, that's the wrong channel. Lets try...125._**

"One does not simply walk into mordor..."

_**Ugh, lord of the rings.**_

**_Whats wrong with Lord of The Rings?_**

_...**...No**_

"And one day, as the sun was just rising, there was a boy..."

_**Hell yes, don't change it, I love this show.**_

**_Are you sure? Once I leave it on this channel, we will be able to live in the world with that person._**

**_Seriously? Than fuck yes, Lets do this!_**

**_Alright then. Wait, what is this even about._**

**_Well, have you ever heard of the story of Sky..._**

* * *

><p>I woke up, watching as the sun rised. Yawning, I took off my sleeping mask and hopped up, landing hard on my feet. The window was open, letting in a gentle breeze that tossed my hair out of my face. There was something I was supposed to do, but I couldnt remember what it was. I breathed in, almost knocked out by the syrupy sweet smell in the air. It smelled like pancakes, but something was different, something was off. They smelled sweeter, like they were made with both types of sugar. I looked around. Wait, this isn't my room at the Pelly... Memories flood my brain as I tried to figure out what happened, and the answer became clear.<p>

Apparently when I was born, I had a very large reservoir of magic stored into my body. Dont know how, dont know why, but yeah. No one told me because I was just a baby, and they really didnt know what was going on. After 6 years of not knowing, strange things started happening to me and the people around me. Ducks started appearing out of nowhere, peoples clothes would fly off when I sneezed, and people would complain of spontaneous headaches when I came around. Then, the event happened. I was sitting in my house with my parents when I smelled something funny. 8 year old me decide to check it out. I stood up and noticed that there air looked funny at the top of the room. I followed it to my room, and saw this bright, red light. I walked up to it, entranced by the glow. I was just about to touch it; My finger was just on the brink, and I could feel a dull heat on them, before I heard a scream. Before I could turn around, the light grew bigger and blew up out of nowhere, knocking me out.

Curiously enough, I came out unscathed. My parents, on the other hand, didnt. They were lying down, not moving at all. Their skin was black, and I couldnt see their faces. Several different lights came on around me, and a siren wailed out, but I paid them no mind until a firefighter came and piked me up. I asked the firefighter what happened, and why my parents were'nt moving. He wouldnt answer. It took a while, but I finally got someone to tell me what happened to them. I sat and cried for what felt like days.

They werent coming back.

The rest of my life till about the age of sixteen was spent in an orphanage. A dull, grey, orphanage. Life was monotonous. Ever day was the same. At least, it was until just a few months ago. I went into my room to find that it wasn't my room. It was a swirling vortex of color that was so intense that I immediately got sucked in. hurtling through whatever the heck was in there, I landed screaming my head off. There, I met my new best friends.

How would you describe small, technicolor talking ponies? Oh, wait, I just did. Anyways, I met six mares that actually looked more scared of me than I did them. seeing that them only made me scream even louder, which caused them to be even more scared, which caused them to start screaming as well. After a good five minutes of screaming on both ends, I calmed down when I had noticed that they werent trying to kill me. I preceded to converse with them, learning that I was in a land called Equestria, which was full of talking ponies. Yeah, thats right. Talking ponies. Crazy shit, but whatever. I learned the names of each of the ponies that were before me: The purple one was named Twilight. She was a librarian and the typical nerd of the group. The orange southern one was named AppleJack. She had a farm on the other side of town. The pink hyperactive one was Pinkie Pie. She was a baker (obviously. I mean, where else could she get all that energy?) and worked at Sugarcube corner. The White one's name Rarity. She had a posh accent and was a seamstress. The Super quiet one was named Fluttershy. She was realy shy, but I learned that she was an animal caretaker. The last was a blue pony named Rainbow dash on account of her mane. It was a full rainbow. She claimed to be the fastest in Equestria, and the best "weather-pony" to boot. Whatever that is.

They took me in. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me in 8 years. They taught me everything about the society and the culture, how everything in Equestria worked, and how to interact with other ponies, and over time, I became friends with all of them. They taught me the virtues of Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, and Laughter, and instilled in me the magic of friendship. I have been living with them ever since, slowly getting in shape thanks to the daily regime that Rainbow and Applejack had me on. I was never hungry thanks to Pinkie, and Rarity made sure I always had clothes to wear. Whenever I was hurt, Fluttershy knew exactly how to heal me up, and Twilight let me stay in the library with her and read any of the books I wanted. It was a dream come true.

Speaking of Rainbow... _Damnit, I was supposed to be over there at 7:30. What time is it? _I looked over at the clock and literatly fell on the ground. _It's freaking 9:00! She's gonna be so pissed! _I hurriedly put on some jogging pants and a no sleeve shirt before slipping into my sneakers and heading out the door. "See ya later Twilight!" I yelled, and had my hand on the doorknob before I abruptly stopped. I was encased in a purple glow that I knew only belonged to one mare.

"And where do you think you're going?"Twilight asked, coming into the room.

"Well, I'm kinda late for my daily practice with Rainbow, and I know she's gonna be pissed, so can you please let me go," I said as calmly as I could. Why was I so nervous, you ask? Well, you've never seen Rainbow Dash when you mess with her training schedule. She's almost as bad as Twilight, except with her she just gets overly stressed over little things.

"Oh yeah. Dash said you have the day off," Twilight said, turning back around. She still hadn't let me go, so I channeled my inner magic and snapped my fingers, breaking the magical bond she had on me. Yeah, inner magic. Twilight taught me that everything has magic, then taught me how to channel my own through the conduits of my hands. Cool stuff, right?

"Really? That doesn't seem like her at all," I said, walking into the kitchen after her.

"Well, she _is _gonna be busy. And so will you."

I looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" She looked back at me with a smirk.

"Oh, you dont remember? You promised to help me make the food for the picnic today," My eyes widened. _That's what I forgot! Not the stupid workout sessions, the picnic! _I started floating behind her, and that's when I noticed that I was still in her telekinetic grip. I closed my eyes and concentrated before snapping my fingers and breaking the connection between me and her, freeing myself.

How can I do magic, you ask? Well, everything has an innate magical well inside themselves, yet most are unable to use it. One day, I woke up and everything in the room was floating, surrounded in a grey aura. I promptly screamed bloody murder, which was perfectly reasonable seeing as I was still getting used to the whole magic thing. Twilight on the other hand thought I was being a quote-on-quote "Foal", and proceeded to teach me the basics on everything magical. Pretty useful, but boy does the homework she give keep me up at night.

"Well, alright then. What do you need me to do?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going to need some help preparing these sandwiches, and Spikes going to need help with the more... heavier food items," She said, walking into the kitchen. I walked in behind her, yet stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw the kitchen. It was literately a pigsty. Flour was everywhere, stacks of dirty dishes lined the counter, and in the center of it all was our resident dragon himself, Spike, gorging himself on gemstones. Again. When he saw us, he froze.

We stared at him. He stared at us, than swallowed. "This... is exactly what it looks like," he said, hanging his head.

Twilight smiled. "And you'll also be helping with the cleanup!" I sighed and rolled up my sleeves.

Life's difficult for a human in a Ponies world.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I'm legitimately impressed with this.<strong>

_**Yeah, I read the book, but actually being in the actual story was amazing. The only downfall was being stuck as a pot.**_

**At least you didn't get stepped on all the time.**

_**Riiiiight, what where you again? The rug?**_

**...Yeah, the rug. Lets go with that. Anyways, I wanna see more. when does it come on?**

_**Every other Thursday.**_

**Then why is it playing today?**

_**Well, today is the first showing. Dont worry, they arent that long, so they get made pretty quickly.**_

**Alright, well, I guess its time for us to go to bed.**

_**Alright. See you guys later!**_

**... Sky, who are you talking to?**

_**No one, Blue, No one...**_

**A/N: Hey everybody! this is just a little mini series that I started because I was coming up with some major Writers block for all of my Stories. This is just an amalgamation of a whole bunch of different story lines that are told like you are watching T.V. Your narrators were My Friends and OC's Blue Typhoon and Sky.  
><strong>

**I feel that each of my stories's protagonist in this mini series will either be called Sky or Blue (or maybe Skyla if I'm feeling like being nice) But if you guys have any stories you want to post, than you can gladly send them to me and I'll post them here! ****Thank you guy's for your continued support, and Ill see you guys later! This is Sky Loch, signing off for now!**

_**~From the Desk of Sky Loch, The Inverted Pony**_


End file.
